Episode 27
27- Feb 20, 2011 Runtime 1:34:03 Krystian hosts with Shepard and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' The low cost podcast. Shepard talks about playing as a female avatar. They’re doing a quest to take out Qurupeco without armor or weapons. That’s right, Qurupeco is about to get rocked! Krystian talks about coffee. There is discussion of the amount of damage paintballs do (none). The hunters wear high affinity weapons so their kicks do more damage. A ton of kicks and rocks are coming. Shepard talks about the Uragaan chin break and if the lances did enough impact damage to affect that mission. The Qurupeco quest ends with failure. Shepard suggests that a biggest fails DVD be sold. Nick says Tigrex is scarier than Alatreon. The gender of monsters is discussed again. Is Alatreon a female? Shepard thinks so. Krystian recommends My Brother, My Brother, and Me podcast. Viewer questions are answered. Does elemental damage contribute to cutting damage? No says Shepard, but breaks are different. If you could make your own monster what would it be? Shepard wants a bug monster. Krystian would like a monster big enough to fight on a vehicle, like a zeppelin to fight your flying monsters. Nick craves a battle royal between two elder dragons. He wants to fight them while they fight each other. The island of repeat questions: Everyone sees everything in chat, between village and in quest mode and go to the wiki to find out event quest rewards. Ok, now the return of new questions. What are those big rocks with faces painted on them? It’s Cat City of course, go get all your stolen items back. How did Nick get the nickname Putty? He got it from a putty knife. Can you use WiiSpeak for chat mode and how do you break Lagiacrus’s back? WiiSpeak, they don’t know, don’t use it. There is no real reason to worry about breaking the back, but use fire. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Playing with Fire / Qurupeco / Time up? - Quest Fail The Brilliant Darkness / Alatreon (1st Appearance) / Nick - Quest Complete The Princess’s Pride/ Diablos x2 / Krystian - Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 Who edited this one? 8:59 Krystian sings “All by my side” going for “All by Myself” he realizes the mistake. 29:57 pop up screen “Imagine another 20 minutes of us kicking Qurupecco right now” (Qurupecco misspelled by them) with lots of turkey gobbles. Shepard is HR 93 here. Nick declares HR 119?. Don’t mention food to Krystian. 36:19 poop talk/time. Firsties? 1:29:58 Pop up of Shepard’s Mean (Average) Weapons Rankings. JukeLine? Put the info together and in rank order, Shepard is best with Hammer, Lance, SnS, Switch Axe, Bow gun, Great Sword, Long Sword. 'Recurring/New Jokes' Secret gun lance in MH Tri (Shepard gun lance) – another first? Shepard request sweet kickboxing videos. The fans will let him down. Another good running joke is born. The person that says their dad works at Capcom, so watch your step. Silly Putty! Always mock depressed friends, its APA recommended. “Long sword is the new switch axe, if you use the long sword, you are a bad person.” End show line –“Preorder your Shepard Death Porn DVD to receive your limited edition secret MH Tri gun lance”. After the bump “Sign me up”